Midnight Show
by Pastiche.Lethe
Summary: Bella Swan is your ordinary P.A by day, but by night she's a paid entertainment for just one man. But just because the two of them become alone at the strike of twelve, doesn't mean something more can happen? Or is there?


**Pick A Pic Challenge**

Title:  
Midnight Show

Penname:  
addicted-to-romione-bedward & pastiche. lethe

Banner:  
#94

Rating/ Disclaimer:  
M. All recognized characters belong to SMeyer. The banner used belongs to its owner. All we own is the plot and our creativity on expressing the used banner into written words.

Summary:  
Bella Swan is your ordinary P.A by day, but by night she's a paid entertainment for just one man. But just because the two of them become alone at the strike of twelve, doesn't mean something more can happen? Is there?

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

* * *

"Same time tomorrow, Miss Swan," the dark figure in the shadow near the desk lamp said stiffly.

As Miss Swan left her office, she could hear a tissue being ripped from the box and then a zipper being pulled up. She reminded herself that this was for her own good. She had to do this, every night. It didn't matter if it were below her morals. She just had to; otherwise she would lose her job.

_Or should I say jobs_, she thought to herself as she left the building.

By day, she was his personal assistant, accommodating his every need. Their professional expression glued on their faces. But by the night…well that's something completely different. As the clock stroke midnight, all of their professionalism was taken out of the window.

She felt like his dog, his very own personal pet. She would do anything to please him. It was either that or back to being unemployed. But she couldn't risk that. She needed the money and really loved working as a P.A.

The next morning, he greeted her with a curt nod as he walked inside his well-maintained office. Before she could answer him, the door slammed shut. She sighed. This didn't suite well with her. After so many pleasant nights together, she thought surely he would act different toward her. But no, apparently not. Only one thing was for sure. Her account digits were longer.

The days passed with the usual drama. Her co-workers were gossiping over the latest celebrity news and, of course, man-hunting. Miss Swan, or Bella as they usually called her, wasn't very interested. Sure, there were some good-looking men but compared to the man she wanted, they were nothing. With the days becoming a bore, she could only look forward to the nights, after everyone leaves and the clock strikes twelve. It surely was becoming her favorite part of the day.

As twelve pm approached, Bella shut down her computer before organizing her desk for tomorrow. Quietly, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. At twelve sharp, she knocked the door to his office with her heart in her throat, beating wildly.

"You may come in, Miss Swan," her boss answered, softly. He always used that tone when they were alone.

She slipped inside as her presence was acknowledged and locked the door behind her. Clinging to her bathrobe, her cheeks burned as she stood. His gaze as he looked her up and down was truly…intense.

_Would he appreciate it_? she wondered, silently.

"Drop the robe, baby," he growled. Bella gulped loudly and fumbled with the knot. She let the robe slip off her shoulder and freed each arm at a time before letting it drop to the floor.

_Hope you like it, Mr. Cullen_.

Boy, did Mr. Cullen like it. Once he saw her black lace top and black leather skirt paired with her black leather boots that reached her thighs, his breathing accelerated.

_She's a fine, fine woman_, he thought, very satisfied that he had her for himself. He moved a hand in front of him, gesturing for her to continue as he started the music that vibrated in the locked room.

As she danced, Bella knew she had changed, just like a caterpillar that metamorphoses into a butterfly. No longer was the clumsy assistant that hailed from the small town of Forks. She was now a dancing goddess. Her hips rotated expertly with the music, and her eyes never leaving the green pair in front of her.

Mr. Cullen's breathing grew labored just from watching the exquisite creature dancing in front of him. The common flutter in his stomach made an appearance as his member began hardening. It was unbelievable: Edward Cullen wanted a release just from a dance a few feet away from him.

Bella moved in sinuous ways, steps she had practiced to perfection. She wanted to get a reaction from him, other than hearing his zipper and his hand moving to his member. She advanced a bit, something she had never done before. Turning around, she wiggled her ass at him before whirling around, planting her palms on his desk and trapping him. Half of her breasts spilled from her little lace top, but she didn't care.

Due to the boldness of his PA, something snapped inside of Edward, and with a swipe of his arm, the contents on his desk dropped to the floor. Startled, Bella stopped dancing and took a step back, worried she had crossed an invisible line.

"Come closer, Miss Swan," he said, softly. She gulped, taking a tentative step closer. He grinned. It was like he was the predator who was luring his little prey. "You are so," he murmured, moving a piece of hair from her shoulder, "Beautiful." He pressed his lips on her shoulder.

Bella trembled, not knowing what else to expect. None of this had ever happened before. Could it be… She shook her head slightly. No, she shouldn't get her hopes up. She stilled as he went behind her, touching her ass firmly and pressing her chest to his desk. Something hard nestled between her cheeks. She gasped slightly. At last the day has come, after days of dreaming about having his cock inside of her, his hands touching her skin, his taste…

Edward's hand went under her skirt. He groaned when he realized her wetness and cupped her warm sex on his palm.

"Are you a naughty girl, Miss Swan?"

It took a second for Bella to reply, realizing that this truly was happening to her. "Only for you, Mister Cullen," she breathed.

"Hmm…that you are. Did you stay outside my office like this?"

"N-no," she stuttered, shivering by the feel of his breath near her ear.

"That's too bad. I'll have to write a new rule: No panties for my PA."

Was he teasing her? It didn't matter. She liked this playful side of him. He was always so serious and untouchable that the change was truly…exciting.

"I will happily oblige."

"Of course you will. So, now you know, never to wear panties to work, Miss Swan."

His voice was husky and so close that even the thought of his skin near hers made her come. She shivered once more. But before she could response, she felt the engorged head of his erection between her very moist olds.

_God, yes!_ her thoughts screamed. She tried to move back, planting the erection deep into her, but was stopped by Edward's firm gripped on her hips.

"No, no, Miss Swan. I want none of that," he admonished, playfully. "It's my turn to tease you tonight.

She wanted to say that she had never teased him. In fact, he was paying her to dance for him every night! But she didn't have time to respond yet again.

His strong hands came between her breasts and ripped the blue top open, exposing it. As he squeezed and kneaded the flesh, Bella threw her head back in ecstasy. Her earlobe was exposed and Edward couldn't help himself but bite it gently.

He thought that perhaps now was the time to ask the question that had been bothering him for quite some time. "Why did you agree to this?" he whispered. He pinched her hard nipple making her squeal.

"I…I needed the money."

He was shocked. She didn't look like the gold-digger type. "You did it for the money?"

Her thoughts were not jumbled. She had done it for the money because of her debt but now, it was different. "Yes. No. Not really."

Edward grinned. "I thought so. You are a little vixen." His hand came in contact with her ass, ending with a loud smack.

Bella shouted in surprise. He didn't slap her hard but there was a small sting. But to her surprise, she felt even more lustful towards the man behind her, coating the head of his cock that had yet to make its move, much to her dismay.

"You like it rough, don't you?" His tone sounded like her cold-hearted boss again.

"Please," she begged. She wanted it, so bad. She wanted him penetrating deep inside of her. If not, she'd lose her mind.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's it. Beg for me to fuck you. Beg me, Isabella." He had used her first name, saying it aloud for the first time. Nibbling her earlobe again, he smiled, liking the way her name rolled of his tongue.

"Plea…ease," she mumbled incoherently.

Taking hold of her hips, he slammed inside of her, hard. Quickly withdrawing, he slammed back. She moaned loudly at the welcomed invasion. It had simply been too long since she was given a good fuck.

"Oh god, Bella, you absolutely don't know how badly I've been wanting to fuck this tight pussy of yours."

"YES!" she shouted as loud as she could manage. The burn and contracting muscles in her stomach made an appearance. She knew she was starting to build for a blinding orgasm. If he kept moving like that, she would be done in mere seconds.

Noting her coming close to the edge, Edward said, authoritatively, "Oh no! We cannot have this, baby. You aren't allowed to cum, at least not until I allow you."

What! She couldn't hold _that!_ She'd combust before she managed her long-awaited orgasm. She whimpered, feeling it so close and to reach it.

"Don't you dare cum!" he snapped. Withdrawing from her warmth, he turned her around and pushed her upwards so she could fully lay on his desk.

Bella felt tears wanting to spill from the intensity of what she was feeling. She had to cum. Closing her legs tightly, she hoped to ease the pain.

"You are so glorious," her boss whispered, kissing her forehead. "Open wide for me."

She listened dutifully, hoping that he would continue his previous actions. Her legs opened wide, her knees resting at the edge of carved desk. But instead of entering her again, he hitched her skirt up again, exposing her sex. Suddenly, she felt very embarrassed. She tried to put her skirt down but he stopped her.

"No, no, Bella. Let me, at least, get to taste you."

His nose touched her clitoris. She smelled heavenly. His tongued flicked out of his mouth. She gasped. He looked at her, eyes close and lips parted. Edward felt proud. He had outdone himself by catching this beauty that lay in just flesh. In order to show his gratitude, he knew just what to do.

He light sucked on her clitoris. Her hips buckled but he held them down firmly. Using his tongue, he started from her vagina before going up to her clit. Kissing it, he continued by taking it in his mouth and swirling it in his mouth.

_OH GOD!_ she thought. She couldn't believe this. At first, she thought that they would only have sex but for him to actually eat her out…This truly was a fantasy coming into reality.

"Unhhh!"

She was becoming more wet and it made his hard cock want to continue pounding itself into her. But before that happened, he needed to know that she was ready and that her walls have loosened up more. He liked the tightness of her pussy but it was hard to thrust deep. Inserting a finger into her, he continued sucking her clit.

"Ahhh…unhh! Edward…ahh!" she moaned in pleasure.

He was pleased now. She had called him by his first time. He added a second finger as a reward but stopped sucking. Trailing upwards, he took her breasts into his awaiting mouth as he swirled his two fingers inside of her. He inserted another finger and switched to her left breast, giving it the same attention as the other one.

"Uhhh..Edward, yes! Ahh..make me cum!" she panted. He could tell that she was close now.

He stopped lavishing her chest and withdrawn his fingers. Looking at her furrowed eyebrows, he chuckled. Heading south, his tongue plunged inside while his fingers pampered her bust and clitoris.

"Uhhh…ahhh…uhh…EDWARD!" Bella screamed. Her release had been worth the wait. She felt Edward continued licking her sex as she tried to catch her breath. Edward tasting her had been a bit of a surprise but she was glad that he did. His tongue did wonders on her.

Licking his lips, he stood up. They stared at each other. "You taste so amazing, Bella." He licked his lips once more while Bella blushed.

Putting his arms on each side of her body and moving his hips only, he leaned down until he was inches away from her face. Her mouth was slightly opened, letting him smell her breathe. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. It was like a thousand fireworks exploded in the air. Bella could taste herself and it turned her on. Grasping her leg and hitching it over his shoulder, Edward went and entered. Both moaned at the contact. Edward proceeded to give her hungry kisses while penetrating her. Her moans and pants were music to his ears and he growled, approvingly.

He was like an animal to her. But she didn't care. Meeting his every touch, she tried to convey to him her emotion at the moment and he did the same. She loved it. She embraced it. All too soon, she felt the edge again.

"That it!" he hissed, sucking on her neck. "Cum with me, baby."

She wrapped her fingers securely in his hair and smashed her lips against him. The ecstasy rippled in both of their bodies. His hips were still rocking softly as they rode their high sensation.

Once he composed himself, Edward left Bella's warmth and cleaned himself. Handing Bella a tissue to do the same, he tucked his flaccid and very satisfied cock inside his slackers. His green eyes met her brown ones as he straightened his tie.

He didn't know what to say so he settled for the last words he had spoken to her in the past few days. "Same time tomorrow, Miss Swan." But her response was something he didn't expect.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" she shouted as he made his way to the door. Stopping dead in his tracks, he turned to her, cocking his head to the side, which only fueled Bella's anger. "That's all you have to say!"

"You aren't that foolish to think I would go further, right?" he asked snidely.

Bella didn't have an answered. She looked at her feet, feeling naked, literally, and from the inside. She had been stupid to think she could melt his dead heart, no matter how long they've known each other. To her utter horror, a sob escaped, unconsciously, from her lips. But before she could register anything more, Mister Cullen had her in his arms.

"I was rude, I'm sorry. This night was a nice change. You have exceeded my expectation and I will not say no if you want to do this again. I had a great time, Miss Swan."

As he said this, she realized that's all she was to him. She was nothing more than a good fuck. Her sobs intensified and Edward felt lost at the sight of her tears. He never knew what to do when women cry in front of him. It made him feel confuse and helpless. Mentally slapping his head, he knew she shouldn't have given in to the temptation that she was.

"Where are your clothes?" he mumbled, knowing she could feel the cold air from the air condition.

Sniffing, she muttered, "Under my desk."

He let go of her, disappearing out the door to appear a second later with the bag that held her clothes. He helped her get dressed then offered to drive her home. She knew that she should have said no, but nodded nonetheless. Her throat had closed up on her and her mind wasn't functioning well. All she really wanted to do know was to go home.

The drive was silent, only a soft 90's music playing in the background. Neither of them looked at each other. Bella had kept her gazed locked to the passing surroundings, knowing that if she were to look at those green pairs again, she would burst into tears again.

Seeing her apartment building, she unbuckled her seatbelt as he parked in front of the door. She didn't know what to do. Should she look at him in the eyes and say good night or just leave while muttering her goodbye? She settled for the latter.

But before she could even get out of the car, Edward opened the door for her and helped her out of the car. She walked toward the building with Edward following behind, surprising her. Bella wanted to ask why he was walking her but no words came out so she continued to her apartment.

As they reached her apartment, she thought to herself, _I should have cleaned_.

Opening the door, they went inside to the small living room. It was as messy as she had left it but she didn't care now. He was here…inside her apartment.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asked softly, his hand still on the small of her back.

Bella pointed a shaky finger to the door, and he scooped her up, entering the room and depositing her gently on the bed. He offered her a crooked grin and disappeared from the room.

She waited to hear the apartment door closing but the only sound was a clatter from the kitchen and a loud curse from her boss. She sat up and went to see what was going on. The scene in front of her shocked her.

"W-wh-hat are you doing?" Bella whispered, from the doorway of the kitchen.

"I thought some tea would calm you but I can't find any," he explained, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. In all seven years she had worked for him, she had never seen him embarrassed.

"I don't have any. But I have coffee. Do you want some?"

_What the hell Bella? Offering him coffee?_ her subconscious scowled at her.

He smiled the same panty wetting, crooked grin and nodded shyly. "I would like to make it. We have to talk."

_Oh, he's going to fire me over coffee. Nice_, she thought to herself. She pointed to everything he might need and went to the living room. It was intimidating to be in the same room as him.

After all the lengths she had gone through just not to get fired, she's still becoming unemployed. She admits that what she had done was crossing a boundary line but didn't he proceed with it anyway? Or maybe, he was thinking with his dick instead of his mind at that time? That would explain why he was very eager during it and yet after the quick fuck, said the same thing he normally did. _Men are so complicated._

As Edward prepared the coffee, he organized his thoughts. He had to tell her how he felt. If only she knew how infatuated he was with her. How he dreamed of her, how her chocolate brown eyes haunted him in his dreams. What had happened a mere hour ago on his desk had broken the bound he had around him to keep him in place. He had always admired her from afar and now, everything he had worked so hard to keep safe, was out in the open. How would she react? Would she think it was sexual harassment? Of course not, after what had happened

He took the mugs with coffee and made his way out of the kitchen. Bella was on the couch, her clothes were now a night gown.

_Was she trying to kill him?_

"Here you go," Edward said, pushing the coffee to her.

"You can just tell me. There was no need for coffee. I know what you're going to say," Bella mumbled, looking in her mug.

"You do?" he asked shock. _You're transparent, Cullen. And look, she doesn't feel the same!_

"Yes. So I guess…I'll come on Monday to pick my resignation…"

He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Then he realized what he just said. "WHAT? You're what?"

"You're firing me. I get it. I should have played by the rules you established."

"There were no rules, Isabella! Tonight was a wake-up call for me. I am sorry for how I ended it."

"Well it is normal. We shouldn't even have done that!"

"Why are you pulling away?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"What did you want to talk about, Mister Cullen?" Bella asked, impatiently.

He hesitated, but knew that he had to say it, even if she might not feel the same way about him. "About how much I love you and how I can't live without seeing you," he admitted, watching her reaction.

"Sorry?" she sputtered, shocked. How could this god-like person love her?

"I've treated you so badly, I'd understand if you hate me."

"Hate you? I don't think there is a person that knows you and that can say without lying that they hate you," she said, quickly without thinking.

Edward smiled, flattered. "I am sorry for everything I had said or done to you. It was just to keep you safe, to keep you away from my…nature."

"What nature? I can see you are a good person."

"That means a lot, Bella." He knew he had to be honest with her. "But I am not perfect, and I was afraid for doing what I just did with you. Did you feel the intensity…the pull…?"

"Yes. I thought it was just me, but when you touched me, it was like being electrocuted or like a shift in the Earth's axe." She blushed at her confession.

"I feel the same way. Don't be embarrassed."

They didn't talk for a few minutes, just letting everything they had said sink in. Edward took the silence as a sign and moved closer to her, taking her hand. She glanced at their intertwined fingers and smiled, liking the sight and the feel of his skin against hers.

"This past year had been amazing, making me want to spend my whole time in my office," he admitted.

"With your door opened," she noted, shyly.

"I just told you that I wanted to see you every second." This was it. This was the chance he was waiting for. "If…if you'd allow me, I would like to take you out on a date."

_A date!_ _Oh my…_ "That's kind of backwards, Mister Cullen."

He chuckled. "The answer is yes or no, what do you choose?"

"Yes, as long as you let me cook."

He debated for a second. "Would you be opposed to spending your weekend over at my house? You can cook whatever you want, and I will thank you everywhere I can," he whispered, winking.

Her heart took off. "Sounds fair. I'm a picky cook so I'd expect a lot of feedback," she teased him.

"I can do that." His grin dropped almost instantly as he realized one huge mistake. They hadn't used protection in his office.

Bella thought the worst of the change in his expression. Had he realized that he actually didn't want to date her?

"Are you on the pill?" he asked, bluntly.

She nodded, realizing his fear. "I've been ever since I accepted your proposal. I knew something like that was likely to happen." _Or I hoped anyway_, she thought secretly.

"So we don't need to worry about a trip to the pharmacy?"

"Nope." She was grinning so big, she feared her face would split in two.

"Then let's go, already! Start the weekend earlier!"

He pulled her up, ready to head for the door.

"Wait! I need to pack something."

"I'm partial on clothes. Let's call it a naked weekend. No clothes." He squeezed her hand and tugged her to the door.

"Oh, I forgot something," Bella murmured, stopping him.

"What is it?" he wondered, afraid she had changed her mind.

"I love you too, Mister Cullen."

He smiled and leaned to kiss her. Everything was out in the open and he was ready to start this explosive relationship with his P.A.


End file.
